All I want for Christmas is you
by Mikii Cullen
Summary: “Maldita zorra sin vida, que para sentirte amada te acuestas con desconocidos. De esa manera llegarás lejos, estúpida”. Es Navidad. Edward nunca volvió & Charlie murió. Ahora Bella vive en NY. ¿Qué pasaría si en un intento de suicidio, alguien la salvase?


**All I want for Christmas is you**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nota: En este one-shot, Edward nunca volvió en Luna Nueva y han pasado cinco años desde la última que se vieron.**

**Advertencia: En este one-shot hay unas cuantas cosas un poco fuertes. También, un **_**poquito **_**de lemon. Así que si sigues leyendo (y te traumas) es bajo tu responsabilidad. Yo ya te advertí xD.**

Escuché las campanadas de las 12. Oficialmente estábamos a 25 de diciembre. Eso implicaba Navidad.

Y era otra Navidad más. Otra maldita Navidad la cual pasaría por quinta vez sola.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, y no había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo. Habían sido tantos cambios – y de esos grandes cambios – en tan solo unos meses; o un año. Algo cercano a eso… Y eso había cambiado mi vida radicalmente hasta ahora, cuatro años después.

Primero, los Cullen se habían marchado después de mi cumpleaños número 18. Después, en diciembre del año siguiente a ese, Charlie murió y luego decidí marcharme a Nueva York para vivir sola, dejando el pasado atrás y poder comenzar, por fin, una vida independiente.

Cada vez que pensaba en la muerte de Charlie, no podía menos que reír ante la ironía de su accidente. Quizá sonase cruel, pero en Forks nunca iba a haber un _gran_ robo o algo por el estilo; que implicase mucha acción.

Excepto, el día que sucede: el gran robo de Forks. Parecía ser el primero que iba a ocurrir en la historia del pequeño –y odioso- pueblo. Era época navideña, por lo que todo estaba completamente nevado – y las calles resbaladizas.

Charlie comenzó a correr detrás del ladrón para alcanzarle; a toda la velocidad que él podía. El ladrón dobló en una calle y Charlie también, pero de pronto, éste se tropieza y se golpea la cabeza. Entra en coma y muere dos meses después.

Tristemente irónico. Esa es una de las razones por qué odio la Navidad.

"_Pasado pisado, Bella. Olvídalo"_ me recordé.

Me acerqué a la cafetera y me serví un café recién hecho. Tomé un sorbo de el y me quemé la lengua, pero no dije nada. Me tragué el dolor; como lo hacía con todo, desde el _accidente_ de mi padre.

Dejé el café a un lado y me fui a mi baño, para darme una ducha. Así, cuando estuviese lista y volviese, ya se habría enfriado.

Prendí el agua de la ducha y la puse lo más fría posible. Eso me agradaba. Al principio era atroz, pero con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando; y tenía sus dos ventajas principales: ahorraba gas y ayudaba a tener menos piel de naranja – cosa que aterraba a toda mujer y yo no era la excepción.

Me metí y dejé que el agua me mojara de los pies a la cabeza, incluyendo mi cabello. Era lo primero que debía hacer para estar despierta y poder comenzar una tranquila Navidad como las que no tenía desde hacía unos años.

Las últimas Navidades las había pasados en bares (aunque no se creyera, sí que habían bares abiertos en Navidad) bebiendo como loca y emborrachándome hasta quedar botada en el suelo, o sino para despertar en camas ajenas.

Pero, ¿para qué negarlo? Desde que me había venido a Nueva York, tenía un buen sueldo y un buen departamento -un penthouse-, pero era una zorra.

De lunes a jueves, era una trabajólica. Desde las 7 a.m. hasta las 1 de la mañana todos los días sin descanso. Estando sana o enferma. Bien o mal. Linda u horrorosa. Iba todos los días.

Excepto los viernes, que salía a las 22.00. De ahí, iba a mi departamento, me cambiaba la ropa y me ponía lo más escotado en poleras y lo más corto en faldas o shorts. Los tacones: desde 6 hasta los 10 cm.

De ahí, iba a distintos bares. Partía bailando (ya no era patosa; de alguna manera había logrado superarlo). Luego se me acercaban chicos y bailaba con ellos, para después besarles e irme. Después, continuaban los tragos. Los pagaba yo, algún tipo o sino el barman. Lo único que debía hacer era dejar que viesen ligeramente mi tanga al agacharme o un poco mi busto, inclinándome lo suficiente.

Obviamente, después venía lo mejor: estar ebria. Me sentía en la gloria. Era una mujer feliz, guapa y sin problemas al estar borracha. En ese estado, también estaban los bailes. Dependiendo de cuán ebria estaba, hacía lo que hacía. Recuerdo que unas cuantas veces llegué a sacarme la blusa y el sujetador y bailar semi-desnuda. Hasta creo que una vez alguien llegó a lamerme los pechos, ya que "jugando" me había puesto crema batida en mis _amiguitas_.

Pero había tenido suficiente de esas Navidades y ese estilo de vida, por lo que ya llevaba un mes estando en casa todos los fines de semanas haciendo cosas más "tranquilas". O sino iba al centro comercial a comprar ropa, comida, un café… lo que se me diera la gana.

Cerré la llave del agua, volviendo a la realidad.

Tomé mi toalla y me sequé ligeramente, dejando unas cuantas gotas de agua sobre mi piel, cosa que al absorberse sola, mi cuerpo se hidrataba más. Luego, me puse mi bata, sin nada debajo, y mis pantuflas.

Volví a mi cocina y tomé un sorbo mi café, que ahora estaba deliciosamente tibio. Le eché unos malvaviscos dentro y fui a mi _living_.

Miré por mi ventana. Estaba nevando y casi todo estaba blanco, con lucecillas, a veces normales, otras de colores, decorando las casas. También podía admirar algunos árboles, departamentos, dos centros comerciales. Todo estaba plagado de alegría… y yo era, seguramente, la única persona en toda Nueva York que su casa estaba sin nada navideño.

Mi _odio_ hacia la Navidad había echo, que con el transcurso del tiempo, me detuviera y no decorase más mi casa. Ni siquiera había uno de esos pinitos navideños de un metro y quince. Simplemente _nada_. Era el mismo departamento que había tenido en todo el jodido año.

No, mentía. Hace dos semanas había comprado una velita negra y la había puesto en la mesa de centro. Nada más.

Mordí suavemente un malvavisco, saboreándolo.

"_All I want for Christmas is you__… __Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú"_

No tenía razón para mentir… la única cosa que quería para Navidad era a Edward Cullen. Nunca logré desenamorarme de él – realmente me había conquistado… y profundamente-, pero ya había asimilado hace muchos años que él jamás volvería, pero bueno…

"_La vida es dura, idiota. Para ya de pensar en él; sabes que no servirá para nada. No _conseguirás_ nada, nunca, imbésil" _Me recriminé. Así me castigaba cuando pensaba en ese odioso vampiro _"Maldita zorra sin vida, que vas, y para sentirte amada, te acuestas con desconocidos. De esa manera sí que llegarás lejos, estúpida"_

Lo último lo dije con el toque más sarcástico que pude dar.

Quizá podía sonar duro cuando te lo decía alguien más, pero realmente dolía mucho más cuando te lo remarcabas tú misma.

Una lágrima, suave pero amarga, rodó por mi mejilla.

Odiaba la vida, odiaba vivir, odiaba ser yo, odiaba todo lo que me rodeaba, rodeaba todo lo que miraba, tocaba y sentía. Odiaba a cada hombre que pasaba cualquier parte de su cuerpo por cualquiera del mío, pero a la vez les agradecía compartir unos cuantos minutos de su puta vida conmigo.

Fui a mi habitación, con el café en mano; dándole sorbos seguidamente mientras lloraba.

Yo nunca lloraba. Por nada ni por nadie. Y menos por mí. No tenía idea de porqué lo hacía ahora, pero llegaba a ser reconfortante volver a llorar por primera vez desde el funeral de Charlie.

Abrí el cajón de mi mesita de noche y miré detenidamente que había en el. Vi, de pronto, un cortaplumas.

"_Justo lo que buscaba"._

Saqué el cuchillo que tenía el cortaplumas y lo miré con atención… Brillaba.

Bajé la manga de mi bata hasta la altura de mi codo y miré mi piel.

Seguía tan pálida como siempre lo había sido. Era igual de vulnerable como hace cinco años a tras. Tampoco era mucho más fuerte de cómo lo era hace unos cuantos años; yo sólo aparentaba serlo.

Era el mismo cuerpo de Bella, sólo que ahora yo decía ser _Isabella_.

Pero habían una gran cantidad de diferencias. Por ejemplo, Bella era una chiquilla de 17 –o 18, dependiendo de cuando- dulce e inocente. _Bella_ sólo pensaba en terminar el instituto, casarse con Edward y luego convertirse en vampira. Ella pensaba en perder su virginidad con el único amor de su vida y ser felices hasta la eternidad… O sólo hasta que el calentamiento global acabara con el mundo.

En cambio, Isabella era una mujer de 23 años tan usada como el paño de una cocina y tan tocada como el sujetador metálico de un autobús. Mucho menos inocente y hecha añicos por dentro. Ella solo quería vivir el día a día y morir lo más pronto posible. _Mi_ sueño era reencontrarme con el amor de mi vida (Edward parecía ser la única cosa que Bella y yo teníamos en común) y nada más.

Era impresionante que entre estas dos "personas" hubiese solo un cuerpo.

Pasé el cuchillo lentamente por mi muñeca, en forma horizontal. Era maravilloso como al salir lentamente la sangre aliviaba un poquito cada gotita de dolor. Hacía cada año vivido ligeramente menos pesado. Hacía que me sintiese un poco menos zorra de cómo lo había echo en todos estos años. Hacía que cada lágrima no derramada valiese la pena, porque me desahogaba ahora… Cortarme hacía maravillas. Aliviaba todos mis dolores, todas mis penas.

Y de pronto, el olor comenzó a marearme.

- ¡Mierda! – Chillé - ¡Este jodido olor otra vez!

Saqué unos pañuelitos desechables de la caja que siempre tenía en mi mesa de noche y tapé la herida. Corrí al baño y prendí la llave de agua del lavamanos.

Puse mi brazo bajo el chorro, dejando que ir agua limpiase mi sangre; llevándosela junto con las últimas lágrimas que derramé en quién sabe cuanto tiempo más.

- Me dijiste que no te harías daño, Bella. Has roto tu promesa.

Era lo más dulce que había oído en muchísimo tiempo. Era cómo si hubiese llegado al cielo y bajado rápidamente al escuchar esas pocas palabras… y era mucho más reconfortante que haberme cortado.

Pero ignoré esas palabras.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que por última vez había escuchado la voz de Edward –específicamente, desde que había saltado por el precipicio en La Push-, por lo que imaginé que era una ilusión.

- Vamos, Bella. No me ignores, ¿quieres?

Me volteé hacia la ventana, desde donde escuchaba la voz, pero solo para darle el gusto al espejismo y para que luego desapareciese… pero seguía allí.

_10 segundos... 20 segundos… 30 más… 1 minuto._

Me quedé mirándole fijamente, sin siquiera pestañear. ¿Cómo podía ser que esa maldita ilusión llevase allí ya un minuto y medio? ¿Cómo podía ser que mi mente me torturara cada segundo con él?

Siempre supe que había sido masoquista, pero nunca para llegar a causarme _ese_ dolor.

- ¿Y cuándo te vas? – pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Quieres que me valla?

"_Sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no, sí, no"_

- Sss…no. – Pero lo pensé un poco más – Sí… no… ¡Demonios, sí! ¡Márchate!

Y lentamente se dio media vuelta.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! No, no te vallas. – Ahora realmente me daba cuenta de que odiaba mucho más de lo que creía lo indecisiva que era.

Seguí mirándole, por más falso que fuese… Pero era hermoso.

"Edward" seguía igual de joven e igualmente guapo. Nada había cambiado en él. Su cabello cobrizo seguía peinado del mismo modo como lo hacía hace unos años atrás. Sus ojos… ay, sus ojos. Más dorados que nunca; impresionantemente hermosos. Su camisa dejaba ver levemente su pálido pecho.

Definitivamente si hubiese estado ebria me abría arrojado sobre él para pedirse que tuviésemos sexo. Patético, pero irresistible. De todas me hubiese caído por la ventana, ya que seguía parado allí.

- Tonta Bella; siempre tonta – dijo con una sonrisa y se me acercó, fijando sus ojos en mi muñeca herida.

Yo di un paso atrás. Él me miró extrañado. No respondí; solo cogí una toalla y envolví fuertemente mi brazo allí.

Nuevamente la ilusión dio un paso; y yo uno hacia atrás. Y él dio otro y a la vez yo. Edward dio otro paso hacia delante; y yo, nuevamente, uno a atrás. Hasta que quedé pegada a la pared. Encerrada. Sin escapatoria.

- ¿A qué le temes? – dijo, mirándome con sus ojos penetrantes.

"_A que te vallas"_

- No tengo porqué temer – respondí con dureza.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es la razón de escapar?

- Yo no escapo, idiota. - ¡Dios! Le había _insultado_. Esto era maravilloso.

- Te lo hago más especifico: ¿por qué retrocedes cuando yo avanzo?

- No quiero que me toques.

Él respondió con un simple "mmm…" y se quedó pensando, mirando fijamente mis ojos. Yo tampoco pude despegar los míos de los de él.

Le miré unos segundos, que se me hicieron eternos, pero ahora era minuto de saber si "Edward" era realmente el vampiro a quien Bella y yo amamos o si es, simplemente, una ilusión causada por la sangre y su olor.

- Eres un hijo de puta – dije alargando mi mano para pegarle una bofetada, mientras le miraba con odio. Él detuvo mi mano a centímetros de su mejilla… y no se esfumó. Edward era de verdad.

Edward realmente estaba aquí, conmigo. Lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse nuevamente en mis ojos, pero las tragué y las detuve. Falsifiqué una mirada de odio hacia él.

- ¿Cuál es la razón para que me llames así? – preguntó, impactado.

- La jodida vida de puta que tengo – intenté soltar mi mano de la suya, pero no lo logré. Seguíamos unidos, aunque fuese a la fuerza.

Esperó una respuesta que justificara lo que le había dicho.

- Con que quieres saber, ¿eh?

Él asintió.

- Bueno, ¿por dónde parto? – pasaron unos segundos. Respiré hondo – Primero, me dejaste. Y no sólo tú, sino que _toda_ tu familia. Me quería morir, ¿para qué negártelo? Pasé cuatro meses como un zombi, Charlie y Renée estaban de muerte. Después logré superarlo y volver a sonreír, pero comencé a poner mi vida en peligro sólo por oír tu jodida voz, Edward.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- Después, ¿qué pasó? Ah, sí. Charlie murió. ¿Qué por qué murió? Bueno, desde que os marchasteis, los chicos de La Push comenzaron a ir más seguido a Forks, ya que no estabais. Un día, un chico de la reserva robó algo, porque no tenía dinero para pagarlo. Charlie le persiguió, y este chico dobló en una esquina. Estaba todo muy nevado, por lo que cuando Charlie dobló la esquina para seguirle, se resbaló, se golpeó la cabeza y entró en coma. Dos meses después, mi padre murió – Sonreí levemente al imaginar la muerte de mi padre- ¿Sabes quién era? ¡Oh! Claro que no. Era Jacob Black. No tenía dinero para pagar un remedio que Billy necesitaba urgentemente. Me lo explicó el día del funeral.

Si Edward hubiese sido humano, habría muerto por falta de respiración porque ya llevaba unos minutos sin respirar.

- Y lo tercero… Quizá no sea directamente culpa tuya, pero como es un derivado de lo de tú y tu familia y lo de Charlie, creo que te puedo echar en parte la culpa – escuché una pequeña carcajada en mi interior-. Eso si, prefiero omitir lo que es – nunca me había avergonzado de ello… hasta que tuve la oportunidad de mencionarlo frente a _él_.

- Bella, dios santo, yo… yo lo… lo lamento tanto, _amor_.

- ¿Amor? ¿Te atreves a decirme _"amor"_ luego de todo el daño que me has hecho? – rompí a carcajadas, pero eran totalmente falsas.

Reí y reí. Deje que mi risa llenase el ambiente con su sonido; cada vez más fuerte y, fingidamente, alegre.

Apoyé mi espalda a la muralla y fui bajando lentamente, sostenida por ella. Terminé sentada en el suelo, con la frente pegada a mis rodillas; con mis carcajadas convirtiéndose en un suave llanto.

Edward se agachó a mi lado, apoyándose también en la pared. Pasó su brazo por mi espalda y me sujetó mi hombro, acercándome a él. Yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho; tan frío –agradablemente frío- como siempre.

- Lo siento _tanto _– murmuró en mi oído. Yo le miré como pude entre mis lágrimas, sabiendo que todo el maquillaje que me había echado ahora eran líneas negras en mis mejillas. - ¿Quieres desahogarte? Pero bien – dijo mirando directamente la toalla la cual cubría mi corte. Yo asentí.

Estiró sus brazos y dejó la palma de sus manos mirando hacia arriba.

- Golpéame – dijo – No me hará daño. Tienes todo un cuerpo que golpear.

Yo le miré y lo pensé unos segundos.

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a golpear suavemente su mano. Luego le golpeé la otra. Y nuevamente la primera mano que golpeé, pero con más fuerza.

Después, comencé a golpearle con mi mano herida. Pero no me importaba. Ya no sentía dolor. Es más, nunca lo sentí. Luego, hice mis manos puños y le golpeé el pecho, con mucha fuerza. Le tiré del cabello, le pegué patadas, le miré con todo el odio que tenía acumulado en mi ser, dije palabrotas; una tras otra, sin detenerme. Le abofeteé y luego le pegué nuevamente en su pálido pecho. Después le rasgué la camisa.

Me detuve unos segundos para admirarle. Ahora sí que era mío.

Acerqué mi mano a él, y acaricié levemente cada parte en la que le había golpeado. Después, reducí los centímetros que habían entre mi rostro y su cuerpo, para comenzar a besarle. Suavemente. Tímidamente. Tiernamente. Como lo haría una chica virgen.

Fui bajando poco a poco; sintiendo sus músculos duros, hasta llegar a la parte donde se abotonaba el pantalón. Noté que tenía su pene erecto.

- Bella, no… No creo que pueda controlarme.

- ¿Aún eres virgen? – Ignoré lo que me había dicho. Él asintió – bien, pues disfruta esto.

Desabotoné el pantalón y luego bajé el cierre. Edward tenía puestos un par de boxers los cuales saqué rápidamente.

"_Valla. Es el más grande que he visto"_ dije al mirarle su miembro. Luego, cerré los ojos y me lo metí a la boca.

- Oh, Bella… demonios, ¡oh! Sigue así, mi amor.

Esa noche comenzó la mejor de mi vida. Y esa vez sí que me sentí como una virgen: yo no tuve sexo; hice el amor.

**_* * * * * *_**

Desperté a las siete y media de la mañana en mi cama, desnuda. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Me miré la muñeca, y había un tajo en ella.

"_Entonces fue verdad"_ pensé, asimilando todo lo que había sucedido anoche.

Levanté la vista y vi a Edward desnudo, a mi lado.

- Buenos días, hermosa.

- Hola – murmuré bajito, sabiendo que sí oiría.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? – En respuesta me acerqué un poco más a él y le di un beso de buenos días.

Él metió su lengua dentro de mi boca y yo metí la mía dentro de la de él. Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuánto añoraba sus besos. Me acercó a él, y sentí nuestras partes juntas.

- No, no. Ahora no. Sólo Quero disfrutar el momento. Dije pasando mi mano sobre sus nalgas. Él pasó las suyas por las mías. Cerré mis ojos y nos quedamos así por minutos; quizá horas.

Abrí mis ojos, y noté que me había quedado dormida. Habían pasado dos horas; y seguíamos en la misma posición.

- Ahora sí quiero desayunar – le sonreí.

- No hay problema – me besó la frente y fue a la cocina.

Me levanté y fui directamente al baño. Prendí el agua de la ducha – dejándola, como siempre, en lo más frío- y me metí rápidamente.

Me mojé entera, limpiándome al mismo tiempo. Me jaboné completamente, especialmente las axilas, las piernas y mi estómago – incluyendo mi ombligo.

Cerré el agua, me sacudí ligeramente y me envolví en mi toalla fucsia.

Salí de ahí y al llegar a mi habitación, vi que mi cama estaba hecha, con una bandeja y un exquisito desayuno encima. Edward estaba sentado en la silla que tenía en un rincón de mi habitación… Me recordó a los viejos tiempos.

- Lo siento, pero no desayuno eso – dije mirando la bandeja.

- ¿Huele mal? – preguntó anonado – _Siempre seguí las instrucciones del recetario _– murmuró; quizá creyendo que no le oiría.

- No. Engorda. – miré detenidamente el bacón con asco. – Es grasa.

Me miró perplejo.

- Bella, tú nunca has sido así.

- Siento decirte esto, Edward, pero técnicamente tú ya no me conoces – dije yendo a la cocina para hacer un café y tostar un pan integral.

Yo no quería pelear con él, pero, sinceramente, era divertido hacer a los chicos enojar y pelear, para que luego ellos se sintiesen culpables y estuvieran pediéndote perdón por un largo rato… Es más; yo sí desayunaba eso.

Reí en mi fuero interno.

- Parece que ahora tú eres la de personalidad múltiple, ¿no?

"_Puede ser…Seguramente"_

Rodé los ojos.

- Explícame qué sucede, ¿si? No quiero separarme nunca más de ti.

Eso me llegó. Lo más romántico que me habían dicho en años había sido "primor, sería un honor poder follar contigo todas las noches". ¡Y ni siquiera era romántico!

"_Maldito Aaron" _

Aaron había sido un chico con el cuál había salido dos semanas; unos cuatro meses después de que había llegado a Nueva York.

- Edward, yo… yo… - tartamudeé.

- Creo, Bella, que lo más razonable sería que yo te diese una explicación de lo que ha sucedido en los últimos cinco años, para estar iguales..

Asentí.

- Hice que mi familia se marchara ya que lo de Jasper me había puesto en alerta: creí que algo más podía pasarte; y creí que ese daño te lo podía hacer yo… Y era lo que menos quería. Después de eso, me separé de mi familia, y no les vi en tres años, porque me sentía patético, me sentía vacío, me sentía solo, herido… Me sentía como el mayor idiota del mundo.

- Oh, Edward…

- Después volví a casa, pero sólo por ocho meses. Quería hacer algo más que sólo tocar tu nana; día y noche; extrañándote. Así que fui a Forks, a buscarte… y no estabas. Charlie tampoco. Creí que os habíais mudado, por lo que intenté averiguarlo con la gente de Forks. Tuve que maquillarme y comprarme un par de cosas para parecer mayor, pero lo logré. Eso sí, no tuve recompensa: nadie sabías donde estabas. Te creían muerta o cualquier cosa. Nadie sabía de ti.

Le miré perplejo. Sólo pude murmurar un diminuto "oh":

- Busqué en el diccionario telefónico del país, buscando dónde estabas, pero no salías en ningún lado. Luego de eso, pase por muchas, muchísimas ciudades buscándote, pero no te hallé en ninguna. No sé porqué, pero tuve el presentimiento de venir a buscarte acá, y lo hice. Te estaba buscando, bastante lejos de tu departamento, pero de pronto sentí el olor más delicioso que había olido en años y supe que eras tú. Seguí el olor hasta acá…

- Pero yo no merezco estar contigo, Edward. Para nada – le interrumpí.

- Quizá yo no merezca estar contigo, pero tú conmigo sí. Eres un ángel.

- Edward yo… yo me he comportado como una prostituta en todos estos años – me quería morir de vergüenza-. De lunes a jueves trabajé muchísimo, pero los viernes, sábados y domingos iba a bares me emborrachaba y me acostaba con cualquiera… Mostraba mis pechos, mi culo, mi cintura, todo. Todo lo que puedas imaginar. Y nunca me arrepentí de ello, hasta ahora. Hasta que me tocó decirlo frente a ti.

Tapé mi rostro con las manos, sintiendo mis mejillas más rojas que nunca. Di media vuelta, sabiendo que en cualquier caso la vergüenza no me permitiría mirarle; y menos a los ojos.

- No me importa. No me importa _nada_ de lo que hallas hecho, Bella. Eso no significa que te deje de amar, o que te quiera un poco menos. Te quiero más que nunca, mi amor… Y aunque no lo creas – murmuró a mi oído.

Me di vuelta y le abracé con fuerza. No lloré, por que no quería hacerlo, por más que mis ojos estuviesen llenos de lágrimas. Sólo me apreté más fuerte contra él, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo su cuerpo contra el mío. El cual era el mejor regalo de Navidad que jamás hubiese podido obtener.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Baby all I want for Christmas is you" _*****

- All I want for Christmas is you, Bella. Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú.

- Eso mismo estaba pensando.

Y nos besamos.

- Feliz Navidad, cariño – dijimos al unísono.

**o O º O o-**

_*****__** No quiero mucho para Navidad. Sólo hay una cosa que necesito. No me interesan los regalos debajo del árbol de Navidad. Sólo te quiero para mí. Más de lo que podrías imaginarte. Haz que mi deseo se haga realidad. Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú.**_

**Hola! **

**Bueno, es un pequeño regalo de Navidad que les quería hacer ^^. Disculpen que no haya subido en tanto tiempo, de verdad no era mi intención.**

**Espero que les haya gustado; que lo he hecho con cariño (ele) :D.**

**Un beso,**

**Feliz Navidad!!**

**- Mikii Cullen**

**PD: Quienes me ayudaron para inspirarme; y que escuché mientras que escribía **_**todo**_** el fic fueron My Chemical Romance. Un grupo que me encanta =). También, el nombre del fic es una canción de ellos.**


End file.
